lunarchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Linh Adri
Linh Adri is Linh Cinder's cruel stepmother. Biography Upon taking Cinder as her ward Adri became Cinder's stepmother unwillingly as she had never agreed with her husband Garan about adopting Cinder. She then saw Cinder as the one to blame for the death of Garan, as he had died from letumosis not long after his return from Europe, where Cinder was adopted. She treated both Iko and Cinder cruelly. Even though Adri referred to her actions as "generous," she did not treat Cinder well, forcing her to work in the market every day to pay off the family bills while she herself had never worked in her life. Adri never bought Cinder another limb, even though her foot was was the size of an eleven-year-old, which is the same as wearing shoes the size for eleven-year-olds, when Cinder was already sixteen. Recent activities In the book Cinder, Adri's youngest daughter, Peony, was discovered to have letumosis after she, Cinder, and Iko returned from the junkyard. Adri blamed Cinder for her daughter's illness because she thought that even though Cinder didn't have the plague, Cinder must have passed it from Chang Sacha to Peony. In resentment, Adri had Cinder taken to the palace against her will to be used for letumosis research, and it was a known fact that no one survives the research. Later on, Adri took away Cinder's foot — a-not-so-inexpensive foot that Iko had found when Cinder needed a new one, because her old one was too small for her — forcing Cinder to go to the marketplace with only one foot and crutches, after believing that Cinder was running away when she was really trying to save Peony. In the book Scarlet, she and Pearl went to meet Kai about Cinder where she tried to convince him that she is a heartless machine by telling him that she can't cry and also that she stole Peony's ID chip saying that Cinder was jealous of her (despite the fact that that claim was very wrong). In the book Cress, she and Pearl received 80000 units and two tickets for Kai and Levana's wedding for selling out Cinder. To kidnap Kai, Cinder manipulated Adri as royal employer to hand over the tickets and traded the tickets with napkins. In the book Winter, she and Pearl were arrested by Levana and thrown in jail. When Cinder joined them, she told them that she was Selene and Adri realized that Garan knew and told her to take care of Cinder, which she hadn't done. Adri then told Cinder that she was certain that Cinder didn't save Peony but instead she taunted her on her deathbed. Enraged, Cinder lifted Adri off the ground saying she will make her gouge her own eyes out if she tells the Lunar about her foot's ability to be removed easily. During Adri's trial, Levana asked her if she was presented during Cinder's operation and she said no. Levana then asked her if Garan elected anything behind before his death and she said no, so Levana asked Aimery to mention Garan's device. Levana then released all charges and she and Pearl were presented during the crowning ceremony. After the revolution, Cinder presented Adri and Pearl to the world leaders and mentioned Garan's device. Adri does not know about the device and said the blue prints were all gone. But Cinder said that Garan hid another set of blue prints inside Iko and the world leaders were furious at Adri when Cinder mentioned she sold off Iko's parts. Adri realizes that she will be rich and is happy. Characteristics Personality Adri is very stuck-up and mercilessly mean to Cinder and what she considered beneath herself. She is very righteous about her beliefs, and shows no remorse with her actions even when they can be generally seen as cruelty if directed to another human being. She considers herself higher than cyborgs, thinking that they're a disgrace to humans. She blames all of her misfortune on Cinder and never stops to question if she herself were even in the place to complain; she does not think she has to earn anything on her own, and sees everything Cinder has done for her family as a given, and always manages to find faults with the hard work. She is described by Cinder as being "always so careful not to disturb the neighbors. Not to be noticed. Not to cause a commotion. Not to do anything that could ruin their reputation." One could infer from this that Adri cared very much about what others thought of her. When Cinder manipulated Adri's bioelectricity, hoping to force a confession out of her, Adri remarked that perhaps, if her husband hadn't died, she might have actually, eventually accepted and cared for Cinder. Unfortunately, she finished the statement with "if only she were normal," meaning that even if Garan had survived, there would still have been a large chance that Adri remained judgmental and unkind, as her bias towards Cyborgs was too ingrained in her personality. Physical attributes Adri was described as a "middle-aged woman with hair just beginning to gray." Adri usually wears a silk chrysanthemum embroidered bathrobe when she is at home. Her hair may be chestnut-brown, like Peony's, because Garan's hair is mentioned to be black. Strengths *'General intellect:' Adri does posses a general sense of intellect; she was the one to notice and piece information together that, for some reason, all the people investigating the situation had completely looked over and missed: She figured out Cinder was the then-unidentified cyborg that caused a ruckus in the quarantines. **'Attention to detail' **'Logic and deduction' Weaknesses *'Inability to separate her personal animosity while analyzing situations:' While Adri is capable of applying logic, she lets her emotion and bias cloud her thinking process, therefore resulting in the conclusions she makes, mostly turning out to be incorrect. Take the incident of which Cinder took Peony's identification chip into possession; the part about the action itself was spot-on, however, Adri's deduction of the reasoning behind the action could not have been farther from the truth. She failed to see that Cinder truly loved Peony as a sister, and painted Cinder's every action with uglier intentions than they held in reality. Then yet again she only did these things because of her former husbands passing, which she still blames on 16 year old Cinder. Relationships Linh Cinder Cinder was legally taken in by Adri's husband, however Adri was rather reluctant to accept her into the family. Because of Cinder's exterior, Adri constantly mistreated her stepdaughter by ordering her to work for the family as a mechanic. Adri's prejudice for Cinder being a cyborg was - and is - very strong. For instance, she blamed her daughter's letumosis death on Cinder, and pushed Cinder to enter the cyborg draft for letumosis experiments and was absolutely negligent towards Cinder's feelings. Linh Pearl and Linh Peony Being Adri's two daughters, she loves them very much. Adri expressed grief upon hearing that her family was financially struggling. Still, Pearl and Peony supported their mother the whole way through. Unlike Pearl, Peony was less apathetic towards Cinder and chose to help her out if possible. Pearl seemed more devoted to Adri, sticking by her mother's side and agreeing with Adri's decisions. Family tree Trivia * She's never worked a day in her life. * She is (unfortunately) getting richer and richer each day due to the bioelectricity chip invented by her late husband. * Adri's initial desire for her girls was for them to be married to a wealthy man. * She had no idea that Garan was going to adopt Cinder. * She named Pearl and Peony Fanarts Linh Adri by Blindthistle.jpeg|by © Blindthistle Newborn by Sorcaron.jpeg|Adri, Garan, and a newborn Pearl by © Sorcaron References Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Earthens Category:Alive Category:Characters in Glitches Category:Characters in Cinder Category:Characters in Scarlet Category:Characters in Cress Category:Linh family Category:Characters in Winter